percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Thanksgiving Spectacular!
This upcoming Holiday Spectacular will be done by MattShadow, Dagostino, Hazelcats, Aosh Hatchi, Daughter of Poseidon118, and Josh-Son Of Hyperion. (This is also the order of the chapters.) All Chapters must be at least 500 words minimum. We are trying to make this a very good story that will be good all around. You must finish your chapter as soon as possible. You have 2 days to do it, but if you havn't at least started it by the second day, you will be skipped. Every other chapter will be told from the other sides POV. Spectacular Contest! This holidays spectacular will be a team competition! It will be Campers versus Hunters writers. Which team will write the best chapters? The community will decide the day of the holiday. The winning team will nominate an MVP who will be honored this Thanksgiving! Poll Which ending shall we have? A B C D This Poll will commence this Thanksgiving! Writing in Progress~ Characters Narrator: Matt (The Immortal) Camper Group *Will Donovik - Aosh Hatchi *Evan D'Agostino - Dagostino *Adam Sinise - Josh-Son Of Hyperion Hunter Group *Maybaline - MattShadow *Rachel Hughes - Hazelcats *Kelsey Fisher - Daughter of Poseidon118 =Chapters= Prologue: A Very Merry Christmas Thanksgiving Matt was surrounding by a warm, faint feeling that embraced the small wooden room in which he resided. Located in his recliner, he stared into the fire as he sipped a warm cup of hot cocoa. One might think he was preparing for Christmas, or another winter holiday, but this was -in fact- how he celebrated the grand holiday of Thanksgiving. He leaned forward and the chair flipped around and revealed Matt sitting on the chair in his bathrobe. A very cliche scene one may say, which Matt was sure you were. "Welcome to my humble abode readers. Do not worry, I will get to the story that I do believe you are waiting for, but I must rely some important information first of all. Please remember to vote here after the climax of the story on Thanksgiving Day. Now for the introductions." Matt smiled nonchalantly as he took another sip, the message on the cup briefly showed, '#1 Immortal'. "The story I am about to tell you is inspired by, you can decide, true events. Or so I am told." He took another sip as he reclined back ever so slightly. "This tale is about a tragic story of conflict between to somewhat close-knit groups. Three Campers at a Camp Half-Blood will be chosen to hunt The Turkey in order to feed all of the campers. However, a rival group of Hunters are needed to do the same. This is a life or death story here, but let's not get to much into that now. Now time for the introductions." "The Leader of the Campers group is one Will Donovik. He is a demigod son of Bacchus. Addicted to alcohol, but cannot get drunk. He is rude and conniving, but loyal to anybody that can see past his alcoholic demeanor. Basically somebody you party with but stay away from the next several years." "Along with Will is his 'good friend' Evan D'Agostino. A genius son of Athena who will stop at nothing to learn all there is to know. Another loyal fellow. While he has asthma, he is not somebody to mess with." "Finally is the latest addition, Adam Sinise. He is a recently claimed son of Poseidon who feels a need to prove himself. Like Will, he can be a bit hot-headed and feels the need to rush into things and to them quick." Matt chuckled to himself. "Quite like I used to be all so long ago." "Now for the Hunters. Their leader is one Maybaline. A sea nymph who attempts to appease everybody. She'll learn someday. As team leader, she is attempting to put the needs of the Hunters above else. That might come back to bite some people later." "Next is her fellow Hunter Rachel Hughes. While she can be a bit of a spot-light hog. She will help her fellow Hunters to the best of her ability. Her one ultimate downside is her pessimistic attitude towards events." "Finally, the last Hunter of the night is the newest Hunter recruit, or perhaps I should say tag-along, Kelsey Fisher. She is-" Matt paused ever so slightly. "Oh hey look another child of Poseidon! And on the other side too. This will definitely be interesting. Anyways, she is loyal blah blah blah. Let's get started." Matt took another sip as he continued. "Let's stop wasting time, shall we?" He chuckled as he muttered something under his breath. A book appeared in his lap and he skipped to the last page. He looks down and reads the ending in a single glance. "Oh, very nice ending! I'm sure you guys can't wait, so let's get started." Matt flips to the beginning and began to read. "Once upon a time... screw it, three campers were unknowingly walking towards each other..." Chapter 1: Dionysus Throws a Tantrum Evan's POV The Best (or worst, depends on how you view it) Thanksgiving at Camp Half-Blood started when I beat Dionysus at Pinochle. Me and my friend Will were just walking around Camp during free time when Dionysus randomly offered to play some Pinochle. Well, we were bored as hell, so the two of us agreed. And ten minutes later, I was victorious. You see, Dionysus hates losing at Pinochle. Once he realized that he had lost to a camper for the first time, he flipped out. Curses were exchanged, cards were thrown, and he even started pelting us with green grapes. Yet after multiple times of him accusing me of cheating a god, he crushed his coke can, threw the table at the wall, and started to walk back into the Big House. {C Will and I shrugged and started to go our own way, when he glared at us with his bloodshot eye, saying, "This year, Camp Half-Blood will starve on Thanksgiving, because I will destroy all the foods in the kitchen! All because of you two!" With that, he stormed away, and I sat there stunned. Will rolled his eyes casually, and said with spite, "Gods, I like his other side better." I nodded, and we started to leave the Big House. Just as we got to the bottom of the steps, Rachel peeped her head out of the door. "What just happened?" She said, her voice shaking. "Dionysus is going to destroy all the food in the kitchen 'cause we pissed him off." I told her. She gasped, and said, "Oh no! What are we going to do for Thanksgiving! We need a turkey at least!" "You know," Will started to say mischievously, "I heard that every year the Hunters of Artemis catch this gigantic turkey for Thanksgiving. Maybe we can catch it before them.." At that, Rachel fell over, her eyes glowing pale green, and glowing mist spreading around us. The oracle began to recite the next prophecy, "The day of Thanksgiving approaches this world, The wine god's dark plan has begun to unfurl, By leaving camp hungry, three half-bloods must hunt, The fattest grown turkey that lives through this month, The Hunters are on the prowl, You must catch that monster fowl."'' Will stared at her, gaping. She got up, shook her head, and said, "I'll go into my cave now. Whatever I said, take it seriously!" and she ran off. "That was awkward," Will said casually "But it sounds like it's going to be interesting." " That was a prophecy Will. She just initiatied a quest, so we have to get a third person." I pointed out. "Right," he said. "Hey, you!" Will yelled to some kid. It was Adam, a son of Poseidon. "What do you want?" he grumbled back. "You wanna save camp by hunting down some fat turkey?" "Sure!" "Okay, go to your cabin, and meet us on Half-Blood Hill in ten minutes!" Adam ran off, and turned to me, ordering, "You too. Go get your stuff!" I nodded, and then ran to my cabin eagerly. I couldn't wait to kill that turkey. ''End of Chapter 1 Chapter 2: The Sexist Middle Schooler's Quest Meanwhile, far away from the demigod haven, a group of sexist middle schoolers were camping in the middle of a forest. This, however, was not your average sexist middle school group. These were sophisticated, tough, immortal sexist middle schoolers who hunted monsters, fought bad guys, and crushed puny males into dust. At least, that's what they usually did. This time of year, however, they added one more thing to their To-Do-List: Kill Fatass Or Big Bird. Or Claw. Or The-Freak-of-Nature. Or Bob. But they were all the same thing. A giant, killer, badass, monster turkey. And that is the reason, just outside of this camp, a blue haired nymph was called off guard duty by a scowling daughter of Zeus. "What is it, Thalia?" The nymph, Maybaline, asked. "You know the turkey we kill every year for the Thanksgiving Feast?" "Yeah-Bob, right?" Thalia frowned. "Bob? I personally prefer Fatass, but whatever-yeah, him. You're going to lead the quest to get him." Maybaline's eyes widened. "Really?" Thalia nodded. "Yup, Artemis decided you'd be good to lead the quest this year. It's a sort of rotation, you see-every year three different hunters get the quest." The sea nymph nodded. "Okay-who's going with me?" "Kelsey Fisher and Rachel Hughes-Rachel's good with hunting and couldn't go last year,Kelsey's new and needs to prove herself, and-don't say this to her-but she was really the only other hunter available. The girl who was supposed to go with you was injured in the last monster attack. I'm sure she'll do fine, though." Maybaline nodded. "Okay, do they know yet?" "No, that's your job. They should both be at the campsite. It's just...well...the past few years, apparently this turkey has gotten a lot stronger and bigger. This year...well, be careful." "We'll be fine, Thalia! It's just a mutant piece of oversized poultry." She sighed. "You leave at sundown. Good luck." She said, nodding to her, and then ran off. As Maybaline walked towards the camp, reality set in. She was leading a hunting quest-this was to hunt and kill the legendary Bob. Sure, Thalia had said that every hunter went on the quest eventually, but not everyone led it, right? There were plenty of hunters that hadn't gone on the quest besides her, Kelsey, and Rachel! Plus, Thalia had said this year, Bob would be a lot tougher to kill. That meant more reward when they had completed their task. Maybaline stopped when she got to the campsite, looking around for her fellow questers. There! The new girl, Kelsey, was helping feed the wolves (her eyes were wide and she was obviously nervous, but excited at the same time) and Rachel was sitting next to a few other girls in conversation (though seemed rather bored and was obviously not paying attention to a word they said). She jogged over to Rachel. "Hey, Rachel. Can I, uh, talk to you for a sec?" Rachel (who looked glad to have an excuse to leave the group) jumped up. "Sure! About?" "I'll talk about it in a second, we need Kelsey." Rachel frowned. "The new girl? Why?" But Maybaline had already started running over to the newbie. "Hey! Kelsey!" Kelsey turned around immediately. "What? Oh! Hi, uh..." "It's Maybaline. Can I talk to you for a second?" Kelsey glanced over at Rachel, who had just arrived. "Sure," They walked over to the edge of the clearing, and Maybaline began to explain about the quest. "I heard some of the other girls talking about it..." Kelsey said. "They called it...The Claw?" Rachel grinned. "I've always wanted to go on this quest! So what if Fatass took some steroids? Bring it on!" End of Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Unable to Translate Will taped his foot impatiently at the top of Half-Blood Hill waiting for Evan and the random kid he had invited to come along with them. He looked over the mystical valley of Camp Half-Blood, the scene reflected off of his complex, odd, greenish-yellow, and blood shot eyes. He growled after taking a chug from his bottle of rum, his pallet eagerly welcoming the spicy beverage “Where are they?” As if on cue, a younger, blonde haired, muscular guy came running up Half-Blood Hill. When he got to the top Will greeted him with “‘Bout goddamn time.” Evan openly rolled his eyes “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” Will shook his head, paused, then asked “When do you think the other guy is going to come, whatever his name is…” “His name is Adam, he’s a son of Poseidon….He should be coming soon.” Will leaned against Thalia’s pine tree, “Well I’ll give him 30 seconds, quest or not. So he better hurry his a** up.” Once again, as if on cue, another kid, this time taller with crystal blue eyes and pitch black hair runs up Half-blood Hill. Gasping between breaths he said “Sorry I took so long, this quest sort of came up out of the blue.” It was Will’s turn to roll his eyes, Will secretly wished that Adam hadn't come, not that he had anything against the kid. It’s just that Will tended not to play well with others. He could stand Evan because the two had gotten months to know and get used to each other, but being thrown into a random quest with a kid he didn’t know? Bad idea. Will snorted, “Let’s go then, with our luck the l*sbians of Artemis are already on the move.” With that Will walked, across the borders, down Half Blood Hill. Evan and Adam rushed after him. Evan glanced up at the sky nervously “I wouldn’t insult Artemis’ hunters like that…” Will didn’t look back, and responded in a sneer “And what do I care?” The group made it to the camps van. The camps security chief, Argus waited for them. His eyes seemed to plead to us with hunger. Will comforted him, “Its ok, man, we’ll capture this turkey and be the saviors of the camp!” Argus seemed satisfied, but somewhat uncertain that the young heroes would be able to outwit the hunters of Artemis and capture the turkey before they did. The group put their bags in the trunk and got in. Soon they were winding down the road that led away from the camp, tree’s flashing by either side of them as they went along. None of them spoke. Will grew restless in the uneasy silence and spoke up “So, what do we know about this quest so far?” Adam shrugged, but Evan answered “Well… ‘The day of Thanksgiving approaches this world’…Not to mystical and mysterious, am I right? ‘The wine god’s dark plan has begun to unfurl’ I don’t like the sound of that… It is most likely behind us though since Mr. D cleaned out the kitchen, that must have been that. ‘By leaving camp hungry, three campers must hunt- The fattest grown turkey that lives in this month,’ Hmm, I wonder what that could mean.” Evan’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “’The Hunters are on the prowl-You must catch that monster fowl’ Once again, not too mysterious…” Will pondered upon that for a minute “Hmm, that’s odd… It doesn’t say what the outcome will be…” Evan and Adam turned their attention towards Will, eyebrows raised. Will continued “Most of the quests I’ve been on, their prophecies included what the outcome will be. Maybe not in the clearest form, but it always does.” This time Adam spoke up “You’re right, it’s almost like neither of the groups are destined to catch the turkey, like it’s a contest of pure skill, and both of our groups are evenly matched. If either of us are going to catch this thing, it will be because of luck." Evan made a good point “Yeah, the prophecy just stated that we MUST catch a monster fowl, not that we actually were…” The group was silent for a few minutes. Evan spoke up again “Will…You said that ‘most of the quests I’ve been on’… I didn’t know you were in any other quests! Which ones?” Will open up his mouth to answer but closed it and pulled a confused face “That’s funny, I don’t remember, I can swear that I once did go on a few though…” Evan looked back out of the window and let the subject drop. The group could feel the van slowing to a stop; it was time to get out. They were dropped off at the end of a city street block, all of them uncertain of their futures. End of Chapter 3 '' Hehehe, sorry, not the most solid block of text I've written [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'Do you eat in the shower?']] Chapter 4: On the Hunt The three Hunters continued to discuss the quest. Kelsey mostly just listened since she was new. Then she thought of something. “So, do we need to get a prophecy or something or do we just leave and go hunt down the turkey?” she asked. “No, we just leave. That’s what usually happens anyways,” Maybaline replied. “Yeah, it’s just like hunting down any other monster we hunt, except we hunt this monster down once a year,” Rachel added. “So, should we just leave now?” Kelsey asked. “Yeah, let’s go,” Maybaline replied. The three girls grabbed a few things and set out on the hunt. After walking for a little while, Kelsey spoke up, “So, where do you think this monster turkey is?” There was a little bit of silence as the other two thought. “Well, it could be somewhere really close or it could be anywhere in the country. That’s part of the challenge. We have to track it down and then kill it like any other monster. The only difference is that there are only three of us instead of all of the Hunters,” Maybaline answered. “Yeah, just look around for any sign that can tell us if that thing has been here. Giant bird footprints, big turkey feathers, anything that can lead us in the direction of the… Claw,” Rachel added. They continued walking for some time before they saw any sign of the turkey. Kelsey was staring at the ground as they walked looking for clues. She felt like a detective at the moment. Then, she saw it, more like almost stepped on it. In the dirt was a large, but faint footprint of a bird. The print had to be at least the size of a ceiling fan. “Hey, Maybaline, Rachel, I think I found something,” Kelsey said stopping where the print was and pointing at it. They came over to her and studied the print. After about a minute, Rachel said, “Yeah, that’s definitely from the turkey.” “It’s kind of faint, so it must’ve been here a few days ago. That means we are on its trail now,” Maybaline announced. They all looked at the print some more, walked in the direction it pointed, and stopped to see if there was another print, but there wasn’t. “Can something that big fly?” Kelsey asked. Rachel and Maybaline looked like they were unsure about the answer. “Well, maybe,” Maybaline answered. “Let’s just keep going this way. We will find that turkey,” Rachel reassured them. They continued walking looking for any more clues that the monster turkey may be near. ''End of chapter 4. Sorry it took so long! ''I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 12:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 5: The briefing We were dropped off on the end of some city street block. This is one part that I do not like, being dropped off on the side of the city block. There's almost no huge water reserves and such. I really wished that we won this turkey hunt, and I already prayed to my father, Poseidon a few days ago about this quest. I hoped that the quest to find this turkey had gone off smoothly. Anyways, we walked on the sidewalk of the street, watching as cars passed by. Evan told us to pull off towards the near empty lot, where we can discuss about our strategies. "So," Evan began. "As we all know, we are sent to bring this turkey and to catch it before the hunters do." He said, while getting out a map in his backpack. "You see, this is where we are." He said, marking the map with the city block on it with an X. "And this is the entire New York city. We are trying to find the largest turkey in town, and not just any turkey. The largest turkey grown this month, and is now somewhere in this huge New York city." "Do you have any idea where the turkey could be?" I asked. "I don't know, but what matters is that this turkey is going to leave the city in about 5 minutes." Evan told us. "And... how do you know that?" Will asked him. "It's... something. I'll explain later." Evan said, and we continued our search for the turkey. I still need to get to know Will and Evan, and I figure that this is going to be an opportunity for me to get know my friends better. After about 3 minutes, I felt something hit me from above, and it is soft, like a paper. It is indeed a paper because when I looked up, I found myself looking at the paper above me. So I picked up the paper and read its contents. I saw this kind of paper before. I remembered at my second quest, I saw a bunch of girls with silver aura leaving a small cottage, and they left cards. I held the paper in front of me, and began to read: ''Puny, half-bloods. This is a message from Artemis. You half-bloods will never catch the turkey, and even if you did, you will never take it down alive. Keep your eyes sharp, half-bloods. Danger is waiting for you. Wow, that's the least that you need when facing a quest, a mockery by a goddess saying that you cannot win this contest. I decided to show it to my friends, Will and Evan. Well, we're technically not friends, just acquaintance. "Wow, looks like someone is trying to sabotage our quest." Evan said. "And it's not going to happen!" "True that." Will agreed. "Why would we even bother competing against with those troublesome girls, anyways?" Evan tensed. "Will, you don't address the hunters of Artemis that way. They can be very aggressive." "Guys, stop fighting." I told them. "We have a turkey to hunt." Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Holiday Spectacular Category:Collaboration Category:Thanksgiving Category:MattShadow Category:Dagostino Category:Aosh Hatchi Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Hazelcats Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion